Seat assemblies for motor vehicles typically include armrests which are pivotally adjustable between a first, stored position in which the armrest is substantially parallel to the seat back and a second, deployed position in which the armrest is substantially parallel to the floor of the vehicle and may be used to support the arms of the passenger. However, known armrest assemblies are fixed about a single pivot which is not adjustable to accommodate vehicle occupants of differing heights. Furthermore, such armrest assemblies are typically angularly adjustable between only a first, stored position and a second, deployed position.
There exists a need for seat assembly having an armrest capable of both linear and angular adjustment through a plurality of selectable positions that is simple and inexpensive to assemble.